In the Name of the Maiden
by D. M. Winterblood
Summary: "But it matters not. Narnia is going to war once again, the Wildman have grown bolder in seven years, the High King is bent on revenge, his younger brother no longer holds control over the courages Lion's Scout who have disbanded," "And this woman is the key to peace. Come brother we must awaken her from this dark slumber." Sequel to 'In the Name of the King'
1. Prologue

**Hullo! Well I am back, finally. **

**I apologise it took me this long (again -_-)**

**Anyways, so HSC is finished and I can finally continue, well start on my 'In the Name of the King' sequel! YAY! **

**Just to let you know this is going to be a mini series, so around 5 or so chapters. I just have two more stories which I am writing, as well as writing a book so I do apologise for not making this a long series. I just feel so sorry for Yeerlin and Peter, so I decided to end their suffering. **

**As you know this is the prologue so it will be short, but hope you enjoy it anyway! :) **

* * *

**Prologue:** Bittersweet Breath

Two hooded men stalked the catacombs, one carrying an oiled lamp while the other held a limp eroded body covered by a moth-eaten blanket.

They stalked swiftly, their footsteps urgent in the faintly illuminated pathway, drops of water cascaded down hauntingly upon the moss covered ground, the men held their possessions tightly in fear of loosing them.

"Come brother," whispered the man who held the lamp.

The other man nodded, his black hair falling out from the hood.

They came to a halt as two arch marble doors came into their view, the lamp man lifted his left hand. A glowing orb appeared, it twisted and turned, the man focused on the door and behold; the marble doors swung open revealing a tomb like place.

The two men walked up to a giant slab of stone resting on the foot of a marble dais. The man carrying the limp body, gently lowered the body and peeling the blanket off slowly.

"We must not tarry, her fate holds the sanity of the High King," said the man.

The other confused, only stared at the body of a plain looking woman, she had golden hair and slightly olive skin which she only can get from spending too much time in the sun. However it was hard to picture how she looked like in life as her limbs where all pressed together, her bones already corroded from the last time she took breath, the woman's cheeks have fallen into her face.

"Sanity of the King?" he asked.

The other man put down the lamp, he threw off his hood, revealing snow white long beard and hair, his violet eyes scanned the dead body of the woman. Her face pale, her hair limp and long and her once pink lips chapped and almost black.

"Yes, death does make even the most beautiful look hideous," he whispered no one to particular, "But it matters not. Narnia is going to war once again, the Wildman have grown bolder in seven years, the High King is bent on revenge, his younger brother no longer holds control over the courages Lion's Scout who have disbanded," the man touched the dead woman's cheek, and caressed her hair, "And this woman is the key to peace. Come brother we must awaken her from this dark slumber."

The other man bowed his head, he walked up to the dais, withdrawing a powerful Flamberge from under his silver robes. He placed the sword on the dais, kneeling before the dais he raised his hands over his head and began a long chant in an ancient language.

The older man also kneeled but in front of the stone slab where the body lay, he raised his hand and called out to the ancient Gods.

A white light encircled the dead woman, adorning her with a silver dress, and lo! the woman took one sharp breath, her back arching away from the stone. The white light eroded away leaving a panting young woman, seemingly searching for breath. Her skin has began filling in around her bones, her face took shape once more and her eroded skin once again looked healthy.

She coughed and wheezed, her breath short and long, she lifted her self from the stone her knees buckling.

The two men stared in wonder as the Death God gave back his plunder, the younger man glanced back at the dais and saw the sword destroyed beyond repair, it seems the Death God excepted the grand sword as tribute for her life.

The older man walked up to the young woman, catching her by the waist.

"'Tis alright milady, you are safe with us," he whispered.

"Whe-where am I? Who am I?" she asked, crystal tears in her eyes.

"You my dear are at the temple of the Death God and your name is Yeerlin Silverleaf."

* * *

**Yeerlin is back! Now next chapter will be Susan's point of view and will talk about what has happened in the past seven years Yeerlin was dead. And here comes the part where I threaten you with the life of Yeerlin if thou does not review! :D **

**Heehee, but with all seriousness, reviews make me feel special and loved and this means I want to update more, so please; I like reading feedback. **

**Oh and tell me if you like how I brought her back? My original plot was that the Wildmen did some sort of ritual and brought her back to life and made her turn against Peter, but I always hated reading angst/drama stories (but I love writing them…I am weird); and I do feel sorry for Peter… poor guy ;( **

**So what is going to happen is, because I have the first two chapters in my mind, but I still don't know how to reunite the two lovers, so, my beloved readers… please this is your call, please tell me how you think these two should meet (accidentally) and keep in mind Yeerlin has no memories of her past. **

**Thank you for your support and please give me feedback by reviewing, even if it is just a smily face it still makes me happy! **


	2. Chapter 1: Susan Muses

**Please read important info - **

**I am sorry it took so long, in my defence I got chickenpox; thus was unable to do anything… :(**

**I would like to say that I am stuck…! **

**Please, please help me out! How do I get the two (Peter and Yeerlin) to reunite? **

**Please write down your ideas in the review so I have something to work with, don't worry I will state whose idea it was, it's just I am really stuck, oh and the most brilliant thing is - this story may just be over 5 chapters. You see I got this epic idea whilst cooking! I will not spoil the fun yet! :)**

**I luv you guys!**

**Oh and I do not own Narnia, that is the sole property of C.S. Lewis, who was best friends with Tolkien! How cool is that! **

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Susan Muses

Queen Susan sat at the Healers chamber, watching as her elder brother received his another pair of stitches. She must admit, her brothers physic was something every lady would swoon before, yet her brother only held one woman close to his heart. A dead woman.

"Careful you goat!" bellowed the High King.

The faun woman glanced at the High King, her eyebrow raised, and began stitching him up more painfully.

The King growled but said nothing.

Susan sighed, she remembered when Peter came back from war seven years ago, carrying the dead body of Yeerlin. Her and Lucy tried to comfort their brother, but alas, he locked himself up in his chambers and would see no one. And as time went pass he would snap at anyone who dared to even mention Yeerlin's death. She could tell back then, her death took a massive toll upon her brother who could barely hold himself together, and then the unthinkable happened. Around three years ago, Yeerlin's body has gone missing from her resting place, this of course broke Peter completely. After that day, both he and the Lion's Scout had had enough. Peter just became a man bent on destroying the Wildman, and as for the Lion's Scout; they disbanded, and not even Edmund could stop them, Nameless lost his power and her poor younger brother is out searching for them.

And even now, after seven years the Wildman still battle for the throne and her brothers, killing for their people. But she knew, in this world, its kill or be killed, her only wish is that her brother Peter, would find peace in this world, she hopes the death of the Wildman would do just that.

Susan looked back at her brother, his stitches completed, he put on his robe and went out the door; his broad shoulders rigid with pain. Susan glanced towards the healer, who was cleaning up the droplets of blood on the floor.

"I fear for his sanity Your Majesty," said the healer faun.

"We all do Healer Peco," whispered Susan.

The Faun, Peco, glanced at the High King, slamming the door's open to exit, with his good shoulder.

"I fear he will not live long," the faun whispered to no one in particular.

Susan watched as the doors shut with a powerful force, she sighed once more praying to the Great Lion for guidance and peace for her brother, both her brothers.

As a queen would, Queen Susan got up with all the grace she could master with her sadness.

The Queen strolled from the Healer's Wing and unto a nearest balcony, she gazed upon her people, seeing how they prepared for another war. The Golden Age, they called their rule. While it is true, Narnia has known peace for many years, but now another war is afoot and this time Susan feared the outcome would be drastic. Her older brother has become to impulsive, while he was still a strong, strict and just ruler, he lacked the ability to open his heart others. There were many a time when knights of other regions would come to compete, for Peter it truly was all about competition, he never befriended the knights as Edmund did, and this is what worried Susan. Her brother did not have anyone he could call friend. And that truly worried the Gentle Queen.

The Queen looked at the horizon, and spotted a spotted bird flying towards her, it settled on the railing and held out its foot where a lone white ribbon was tied. The Queen, forlorn, untied the ribbon and the bird flew off back into the horizon.

Susan glanced back at the ribbon and noticed delicate writing, her heart beating loudly she straightened the ribbon and began to read.

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes bulged out, face white as snow and her heart stopping almost for a second.

For on the ribbon three words would change the course of Narnia, and her brother's life.

For on the ribbon it read -

_'Yeerlin breathes again.'_

* * *

**SUSAN KNOWS! **

**Imagine how Peter will react to seeing this cryptic message...? **

**Well review and we shall find out! **


	3. Chapter 2: Now we Know

**Hello dear readers!  
I must ask you two favours :), may one of you please see if I write in purple prose; I am just really scared that I write in purple prose (The worse style of writing).  
Thank you! :)  
And another is how do you think Peter and Yeerlin met up, it's gonna happen soon!  
Once again enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Now we Know

Yeerlin sat at the high table, sipping her wine as she was taught by her mentors. Yeerlin sighed, ever since she was awoken from her 'dark slumber', as the elder brother called it, she was taught all the things a proper lady was to be taught.

Yeerlin was forced to wear clothes picked by her teachers, today she wore a deep crimson dress entwined with golden thread - Narnian colours, she mused.

The Elder Brother, regularly would teach her all the things Narnian, stories, folk lore and war status. He would of course talk about he High King the most, his battle prowess and his sharp, cunning mind in strategics. He would talk about him constantly, almost to the point where he would begin to ramble how magnificent the High King is.

This would seem strange to her, but she never questioned him, she would only nod and grace him with a smile - as a proper lady would. However, sometimes the Elder Brother would stroke her hair and tell her how beautiful she was. Gumi, the Elder Brother's apprentice with black hair, would always come to her rescue when he was around, he exuded his concern by warning her about his master, saying that he was infatuation with her; and her best course of action is to run.

Yeerlin glanced about the hall, no one was here, the castle was void of servants who were all outside preparing for the arrival of some Queen. She gazed at the ceremonial swords hanging above the entrance, and wants nothing more then too draw one out and just hold it, to feel safe from the Elder Brother's heated gaze.

Alas it is not to be -

"Yeerlin my sweet, come we have dancing lessons and today I shall be your mentor," rasped the Elder Brother.

Yeerlin felt shivers cascade down her back, she one again looked back at the swords, wishing for one right now, to feel security from him, who began to stroke her hair, "Come" he beckoned; grasping her small delicate hand in his big, thin wrinkly one. Holding back tears of frustration, Yeerlin followed Elder Brother to the hall where the dancing would commence.

Peter knew what he was doing was wrong, but he needed thats scarf and Susan had it hidden somewhere. It was a plain looking scarf, it was the scarf that once belonged to Yeerlin but gave it to Susan when she went to rescue Edmund with the Lion's Scout. And he wanted that scarf for the upcoming tournament to wear as a favour.

He looked through another draw, but he found no scarf.

He sighed and leaned against Susan's table, burring his face in his hands, in the corner of his eye he spotted a lone white ribbon. He smiled, Yeerlin once wore such a ribbon in her hair, the High King closed his eyes and pictured what his life with Yeerlin would have been like. He even pictured the children he and her would . Five children they would have; his firstborn would have been a boy - an heir. He would have looked like him, but with Yeerlin's ember eyes and personality - strong and just, a perfect future High King. The second would have been a girl, a princess with golden ringlets and blue eyes, the next were to be twins who looked like Edmund; they would have been excellent Marksmen and would love to explore like Lucy.

The last child he and Yeerlin would have, would have been a little girl - a little replica of his beloved Yeerlin. And they would all be a happy and loving family.

But, alas it was not to be; his beloved Yeerlin was ripped away from his by those filthy Wildman.

Peter fingered the ribbon, he felt something wet and sticky on his fingers, casting his gaze back to his calloused fingers he saw black ink upon them; straightening the ribbon he read -

_'Y(smudge) breathes again.'_

He felt some kind of hope filling his heart, yet he knew that it was not what he thought, but his heart jumped at the chance. He turned his torso to the table and began his search, praying to the Lion to find anything which would support his crazy theory.

He spotted an opened envelop hidden inside a book, he plucked it out and with shaking hands opened it.

_'Yes, My Gentle Queen - she lives. _

_I am my apprentice stole her body sometime _

_three years ago from her resting place. And just two months ago_

_we brought the Lady Yeerlin back to life.'_

_~ EB_

As Peter finished reading the letter, Queen Susan walked into her chambers, her eyes weary and body slumped, withdrawn was Susan from her Queenly air.

She spotted her elder brother, standing alone in her room, his back turned but she heard his hitched breathes.

The Queen cleared her breath, catching the attention of her brother.

"What are you doing in my room?" she demanded.

"How dare you," he whispered, his tone deadly.

He rounded towards her, his eyes ablaze in ice fury.

"How dare you!" he bellowed this time.

The Queen spotted a white envelope and the white ribbon and was able to decipher the King's fury.

"My Lord please understand -" began Susan.

"Do NOT patronise me with your sweet honeyed words, dear sister," he spat, "How dare you withhold with information from me, your own flesh and blood!"

Susan felt tears built with each accusing word, "Please My Lord, understand I do not believe this is true, how can it be? I withheld this for your own good, dear brother. I did not wish to see your heart be healed with hope only to crushed by a lie."

The High King close his eyes, he can understand his sister's logic, but the act of betrayal hurt none the less.

"We all loved her," she Queen continued, "And we all still miss her, for she was my friend and her death toughened my heart as well. This message scared me brother, I wish to know for sure before I revealed it to you."

"You are to go and see if this message is truthful?"

"Yes my brother," answered the Queen.

His eyes flew open, unfathomable emotion sprayed across his features, the High King pushed the Queen away, his steps determined. He walked towards the couches, were he picked up his sword and strapped it around his waist.

"I am coming with you."

Was all he said before stalking out from the room, leaving a startled Gentle Queen.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please tell me if I do/or do not write in Purple Prose, I am just worried that I do and if I do - means I have to change my writing style. **

**And how should Peter and Yeerlin meet up? If you have any questions, ask me and I shall answer them all in the next chapter :) **

**Thank you and review! :D**


End file.
